1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fire starting accessories in general and in particular to an adjustable height suspended/stand alone kindling support grate apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,275; 5,076,253; 4,955,362; 3,682,158; and 1,451,195, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fire starting assistance accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical apparatus for supporting a quantity of kindling at a desired height relative to a fireplace grate in either a free standing or suspended fashion.
As most fireplace users are all too well aware, the placement of kindling in the proper fashion on a fireplace grate to promote the ignition of progressively larger pieces of firewood is problematic at best due to the simple fact that the introduction of the progressively larger pieces of wood invariably displaces the smaller kindling pieces from their initial placement.
Furthermore, the conventional laying in of firewood and kindling on a fireplace grate often limits and restricts the airflow between the kindling and the main firewood supply.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved fire starting apparatus that can be selectively positioned at a desired height beneath a fireplace grate so that the kindling can be maintained at a preferred distance to promote sufficient airflow between the kindling and the main fuel supply to promote quick ignition of the main fuel supply; and the provision of such an apparatus is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the improved fire starting apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general an adjustable length kindling grate unit and an adjustable height support unit that is adapted to either suspend the grate unit from the main fireplace grate or to support the kindling grate unit in a self supported fashion beneath the main fireplace grate.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the kindling grate unit includes a pair of telescoping grate segments provided with grate panels and having outboard ends associated with the support unit which includes a plurality of generally L-shaped leg support members which are rotatably and vertically adjustable relative to the outboard ends of the telescoping grate segments.
In addition, each of the support leg members has an elongated leg portion and an outwardly extending foot portion which may be hooked over a selected cross-bar on the main fireplace grate when the apparatus is disposed in the suspended mode or rotated downwardly wherein the feet portions of the support leg members contact the floor of a firebox containing the main fireplace grate.